


My Angel

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rated Teen For Literally One Swear Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Regina Mills writes a letter about Emma...





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina Mills/Emma Swan  
Inspired by the song: Send Me An Angel – Scorpions
> 
> _Here I am _  
_Will you send me an angel_  
_Here I am _  
_In the land of the morning star_

* * *

To whatever higher force there is, 

Remember that one time when I was feeling down as a child? That time I asked for an angel, so I wouldn’t be all alone. I never got anything, and from that moment on my life went downhill. 

I lost the love of my life and I had to marry an old man I barely knew. I pleaded for help. I wanted my life back, my Daniel back. Nothing happened. So I stopped believing in everything. 

Throughout all the horrible things that I did and went through, I refused to believe in any “higher power” (call it god, or universe, or fate, whatever), or at least in one that gave a shit about anything. Especially me. 

But then, after all those years, you send me an angel. I didn’t realize it back then. From the moment I met Emma, I hated her. I _despised _her and everything she represented. I spent such a long time trying to drive her away, to rid **my **town of her “goodness”. I think I was always meant to fail, in the end. 

Yet I can’t find it in me to still be mad. Without Emma here, without her foiling my plans, I would have never found this other side of me. The not-so-evil side (I refuse to call it good!). She helped me find that side and to like it, to embrace it. To accept the fact that I could be more than just the Evil Queen. 

I think somewhere around then I fell for my angel. Is that even allowed? Not that it would make any difference... My intention is that she will never find out about my feelings for her. 

Everyone I have ever loved has gotten hurt or worse, died. Just like Daniel, or my father. 

You waited for decades before sending me my angel. Please, I ask you to wait a few more before you rip her away from me too. 

Yours truly, 

Regina Mills, the Not-So-Evil Mayor

* * *

Regina put her quill down and carefully read through the letter one more time. Then she lifted it up and used her magic to set the paper on fire. She threw it in the ground and watched it burn. 

“Thank you,” Regina whispered into the wind. “Sincerely. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t met Emma, or her son. My son.” 


End file.
